In modern consumer electronics, audio capability is playing an increasingly larger role as improvements in digital audio signal processing and audio content delivery continue to happen. In this aspect, there is a wide range of consumer electronics devices that can benefit from improved audio performance. For instance, smart phones include, for example, electro-acoustic transducers such as speakerphone loudspeakers and earpiece receivers that can benefit from improved audio performance. The loudspeakers may include a moving coil motor to drive sound output. The moving voice coil motor may include a diaphragm, voice coil positioned around a former and magnet assembly positioned within a frame. In some instances, the moving voice coil motor assembly may have a relatively high aspect ratio of length to width that can lead to an increased risk of stiffness and stability problems such as an increase in the severity of the moving assembly's rocking mode. For example, as the aspect ratio of the diaphragm increases (i.e. the ratio of the long dimension, length, to the short dimension, width, increases), the risk of bowing of the former and/or voice coil and/or rocking or twisting along the length dimension of the assembly may increase. Such out of phase movements can result in undesirable acoustic effects, such as acoustic cancellation or distorted sound pressure output.